Memories of friendship
by Maon
Summary: Las amistades son un gran tesoro que todos guardamos. Sonic lo sabe muy bien, demasiado bien. Amigos para Siempre. One-shot


**Antes de nada…decir que este es el primer Fic que subo a esta página **** , espero que os guste…**

**¡Bueno! ¡Qué raro que alguien exprese algo así! ¡A lo mejor es porque lo está pensando, y lo siente y lo transmite hacia sus mejores amigos! Quién sabe, hay cosas que no sabemos y están mejor en el entre dicho de sus propias palabras. ¿No estaríais de Acuerdo?**

_Sonic Pov's_

A veces las cosas pasan por que sí_, a veces_ especulas que lo que salta no es verdad, ¡Como siempre hago! ¡Como siempre susurro por debajo de mis pies! ¡Tan resplandeciente! ¡Dar culto a esa sensación que te invade por la que nunca quieres que marche!

Desde aquel encuentro no sé por qué decidirme, es algo tan insólito, pero a la vez tan chocante, e incluso algo gracioso, pero a la vez me hace sentir sereno, porque sé que estando a mí lado no le pasará nada, _eso espero_, nunca sabes que puede pasar en el momento más débil de un héroe, _mmm_…. Pero de la misma manera no deja de meterse en líos, o en raptos, que siempre la terminan apresando… o fingiendo una cita, o intentando engañarme, como siempre hace, pero creo que es por eso que no deja de ser especial, una gran amiga, claro está , incluso logro convencer a alguien tan renegado y estepario como Shadow, aún no logro comprender sobre que de esto último, siempre , siempre ve el lado bueno de los demás , incluso de un enemigo, _¿Por qué es así?_ Creo que nunca lo sabré, o eso o es que tiene un corazón demasiado magnánimo para mirar al frente de cada uno de nosotros. Incluso cuando se enfada, no se sabe lo que puede llegar a ser, mucho de nosotros, nos hemos llevado más de un susto con sus prontos incluyendo a Tails. _(Sonríe)._

Incongruentemente cada vez que he puesto en peligro nuestras vidas, o yo mismo he puesto la mía en más de una ocasión por situaciones realmente potentes, o en todo caso viajar hacia el fin del mundo, nunca sabes lo que te puede deparar, pero lo que más me alegra y me da fuerzas para salvar el mundo y volver a volver a él , a parte de mis mejores amigos que siempre me están apoyando y creyendo en mí y cada vez que las cosas se ponen en contra nuestra, es volver a mirar su gran sonrisa y su alocada forma de caminar cada vez que llego destrozado y me recibe con un fuerte abrazo que de vez en cuando me ha dolido mucho, _(vuelve a sonreír)._

¿Por qué sonríes? – _Me preguntó Amy con una sonrisa_

¿Eh? Nada solo estaba pensando….-_Mentí_ – En los buenos momentos que habíamos tenido con nuestros amigos – Respondí guiñando un ojo y alzando el pulgar derecho.

_Amy asintió con la cabeza_

Sonic...somos un equipo, ¿verdad? – _Preguntó sonriente_. – Tú, yo, Tails y Knuckles

¡Por supuesto! ¿No lo crees Amy? - _Respondí con las manos en la cabeza _

Aún no sabía por qué me había preguntado esa pregunta, quizá fue algo que sintió sin pensar. Ante todo estaba mi amabilidad, aunque otras veces no era tanta, pero esta ocasión lo merecía.

Sabes, este mundo está lleno de esperanza y sueños, es bueno saber cómo alguien como tú siempre lo esté protegiendo. _– Dijo Amy suavemente._

¡Pues claro que sí! Y más aún sabiendo que hay más vidas como las tuyas que tienen ese pensamiento tan optimistas y no se rinden por nada! ¡Eso es lo único que cuenta! - _Dije devolviéndole otra sonrisa marcada._

Ella solo asintió sonrojada, sonreí una vez más, no importa como este el día, iba a seguir protegiendo a los inocentes, todos esos días desaparecieron con la misma velocidad a la que llegaron, eran recuerdos de nuestra niñez. Nunca voy a poder deshacerme de los sentimientos que tengo, aunque quisiera no podría.

Después de todos estos años aún seguía a mi lado y eso me costaba creer…_quizá_ siempre pensé que se acabaría marchando, pero no, siempre estaba ahí, porque no importaba las circunstancias en la que estábamos, porque no le importaba ni el riesgo que había en los sucesos, porque no importaba a quién nos enfrentáramos, Amy, Tails y knuckles siempre serían mis mejores amigos,_ quizá_ algún día le diría toda la verdad a Amy, pero eso es algo que tendré que descubrir en mi propia aventura.

_Hey, que les pareció? Es un One-Shot bastante corto, la verdad…aún así, espero que al menos os haya alegrado la vista,al menos….jajajaja._

_Bueno nos vemos chicos!_


End file.
